


eight euros a kiss

by cheesecakesandlovesquares (AshDoesFandom)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, French Kissing, Getting Together, Kissing Booth, No Beta, Oneshot, rated t for language and steamy smooches, vaguely season 4, we die like marinette's dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshDoesFandom/pseuds/cheesecakesandlovesquares
Summary: Alya grins up at her phone. “It’s eight euro’s a kiss, il mio amore.”"You want me to—wait, you except to fund an entire charity organization on eight euro’s a kiss?”“Yeah, and you can make it happen, butter biscuit. Now pay up and get your smooch.”
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125





	eight euros a kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Not_a_Siren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_Siren/gifts).



> head empty no thots

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Marinette says, face down on the table. Alya, who hasn’t stopped cackling since Rose approached the two of them that morning, responds by. Well. Cackling some more. 

“It’s for charity,” Rose protests, but fails to smother her grin. “Besides, I don’t think there’s a single boy in this school—”

“—or girl,” Alya pitches in unhelpfully.

“—who hasn’t had a crush on you,” Rose finishes. 

Marinette rolls her eyes, lifting her head up. “Except Adrien.” 

Alya pokes her cheek playfully. “Lie. Just because he never realized it, doesn’t mean he never had feelings for you. He gets all blushy and weird when you’re nice to him.”

“I thought you were over Adrien,” Juleka says absentmindedly. She’s standing behind the table that Alya, Marinette and Rose are seated at, leaning casually against the wall. Every time one of the boys—or girls—approaches Rose, she sends glare their way. 

Maybe there was a reason Rose grabbed Alya and Marinette. 

“I _am_ ,” Marinette defensively crosses her arms. “I’m just _saying_ —” 

“If you keep scowling like that, this isn’t gonna work,” Alya says, propping her chin into the palm of her hand. “You’re supposed to be enticing boys right now, not scaring them away.” 

Marinette huffs. “Fine. Whatever. I still can’t believe we’re doing this. Don’t you usually organize marches or auctions or bake sales for this kind of thing?” 

Rose’s cheeks turn a little pink. “Yes! But, I think this would be a faster way of getting the school to become active in my charity fundraisers!” 

“Really.” Marinette is aware her voice has dropped into a deadpan, but she doesn’t really care. “You think the best way to get our college onboard with charity is to run a kissing booth.” 

Alya smothers another cackle into her hand. “Why are you complaining? We get money _and_ smooches.” 

Marinette really truly wonders why she has the worst friends. 

“Maybe she doesn’t want Kim’s STD’s,” Juleka says, monotone. 

“I heard that!” Kim shouts from across the courtyard. He storms up to the table, a bemused Luka and Max in tow. “And for your information I _don’t_ have—” 

“Then you won’t mind participating?” Alya asks, sweet smile firmly plasted onto her face. 

Kim’s mouth opens and closes like a goldfish for a few minutes before he puffs his chest out. “Bold of you to assume anyone here _wants_ to kiss me.”

Max perks up. “I mean—”

Marinette slaps a palm over her eyes. “Just pull a chair up.” 

Five minutes later—after being thoroughly violated by the sight of Max and Kim making out on their table— Marinette decides that no amount of therapy was ever going to make this day okay. Alya snorts when she shares this particular thought out loud. 

“That’s just cuz the only people you’ve kissed today are Nino and Marc and they were super platonic cheek kisses. What you need is some hardcore frenching!”

“I hate you.” 

Alya salutes her lazily with one finger before pulling out her phone to livestream for her blog. 

“Don’t you two have anything better to do?” Marinette asks Max and Kim, who haven’t stopped making moon eyes at each other. 

Kim shrugs. “Not really, no.” 

“Yeah I’m good,” Max agrees. 

Marinette turns to Luka, who looks way too zenned out for having watched two of their friends defile the table. “See what I have to put up with.” 

“I live with Juleka,” he replies, also deadpan. 

“Fair enough,” she concedes immediately. “How’s the hand?” 

Luka glances down at his right hand, which was currently wrapped in a brace. The official story was that he slipped and fractured it trying to catch himself, but Marinette knew that the actual cause had been from shielding Chat Noir from a particularly bad akuma. She wasn’t _supposed_ to know that—dumbass secret identities and all—so she was trying to act as casual as possible. 

What was really eating her up though was she knew how important music was to Luka and now he couldn’t play for the next few months. 

“It’s better,” he replies, grimacing a bit. “Doctor thinks it’s going to heal up enough for the brace to come off soon.”

“That’s good,” she replies, nodding. Trying not to feel awkward. Wait, why were things awkward?

Oh yeah, because she was currently running a kissing booth with her dumbass best friends and Luka was here and she had feelings for Luka and—

Shit, she had feelings for Luka still, didn’t she? 

Cheeks pinkening slightly, Marinette averts her gaze. 

“Hoping to catch a certain blond?” 

Marinette’s eyes snap back to meet Luka’s. He’s grinning playfully, leaning forward on the table. Alya, still talking at rapid pace into her phone camera, pays the two no mind, but Rose seems to perk in their direction. 

“Excuse me?” Marinette hears herself say, genuinely surprised. 

“I mean…” Luka gestures vaguely to their dumb set up, hands lingering at the ridiculously huge jar Rose had dumped in the middle of the table with a sign saying ~~PG PROSITUTION~~ KISSING BOOTH (funds go to charity!!!).

“Oooh, yeah,” Marinette laughs nervously. “No, this is just a favor I’m doing for Rose. She’s trying to kickstart the school getting interested in charities.”

“And kissing works better than a gofundme?”

“Damn straight it does,” Alya sings, swiveling her chair around so that it catches Luka and Marinette behind her. “So stop being a prude and pay up, bitch.”

Luka freezes. “I—what?”

Alya grins up at her phone. “It’s eight euro’s a kiss, il mio amore.”

“You want me to— _wait_ , you except to fund an entire charity organization on eight euro’s a kiss?”

“Yeah, and you can make it happen, butter biscuit. Now pay up and get your smooch.”

“Luka doesn’t have to—” Marinette begins, stopping when Alya sends her a glare. She turns to Luka instead. “You don’t have to do anything, Luka.”

“My kisses not good enough for you?” Luka asks, already reaching for his wallet. “Unless you’d like me to go get Adri—”

Marinette grabs Luka’s wallet out of his hand. “Shut up, I don’t want Adrien to kiss me.”

“Oh? Then why won’t you let _me_ pay for a kiss?” Luka asks smugly, trying to snatch his wallet back.

“And why have you been giving boys—” Rose starts.

“And girls,” Juleka interjects.

“—platonic little cheek kisses—” Alya begins to say, camera focused on them.

The corners of Luka’s mouth quirk up as he starts to say, “—if you’re not interested in—”

Marinette cuts of Luka before he can finish, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him halfway across the table. He barely has a moment to gape at her in surprise before her mouth’s on his. Marinette has kissed a few boys before—by a few she mostly means just Chat Noir and only for work related reasons okay—but never has it been quite this awkward. Their teeth bump and her nose hits his and Luka is still frozen in surprise and where the fuck are her hands supposed to go again?

Marinette begins to pull away—embarrassed, but confident that her point has been made—when Luka suddenly springs into action. His hands find her hips and all but drag her across the table so that he’s standing in-between her spread legs. His lips insistently catch hers up again taking full advantage of the startled gasp she makes by plunging his tongue past her lips. One hand reaches up to cup her chin, assertively tilting her face up, while the other hand—the only still wrapped in a brace—slides to the small of her back.

Marinette lets her hands rest on his chest, trying to catch her balance. In a strange juxtapose of feelings, she’s both too lightheaded and present in her body at the same time. Luka smells of fabric softener and guitar oil. The smell fills her head, which already feels full of cotton. Trying to find her bearings, Marinette melts into the kiss, letting Luka assume control of the situation.

Luka continues to lick and bite at her lips and tongue, pulling her closer to him, forcing her to lean back further and her legs to spread part further. Marinette imagines that she must be making quite the scene, head tilted up, neck bare, legs spread wide. The thought of it causes a swooping sensation in her stomach that she’s always associated with stage fright and danger, but what she’s now realizing is _excitement_.

Marinette abruptly pulls away at that thought, realizing that if this continues on that she’s going to want _more_ and here—in the middle of the college courtyard— _isn’t_ the place to be doing this.

Luka lets her, hand cupping her face falling away to rest on her waist again—thumb rubbing a circle on her hipbone. He stares down at her, looking somewhere between surprised and wanting. Marinette huffs out a disbelieving laugh letting her hands drop to rest behind her so she can lean back and look up at him.

“Oh my fucking god.”

Marinette’s head whips to the side. Alya stares down at her phone and then back up at them.

“That was hot,” Kim says. “But you guys also just defiled that table.”

Juleka, who hadn’t looked up from her phone the entire time finally glances up. “Wha— _did Luka and Marinette just makeout?!”_

Rose screeches in excitement. “Alya got it on video!”

“I win the bet!” Alya squeals in jubilation. “Fuck yeah!”

“ _You guys were betting on—_ ”

“Wait was this kissing booth just a plot to get me and Luka to—”

“Yes, and yes!” Alya shouts, jumping up on the table. “And I got video proof, bitches!”

Marinette wants to die. Or kill Alya. Either way a murder is happening tonight.

“So, dinner?” she asks, grinning up at him. 

Luka, looking both shy and pleased, grins back at her. “Dinner,” he agrees. His eyes flicker back and forth between her eyes and her lips. 

Alya hefts the gigantic jar up off the table and shoves it at him. “Pay up. Then you guys can go get your freak on.” 

“Alya shut up,” Marinette mutters. 

Her friend cackles again. “I'm gonna have so much money once Kagami pays up.” 

“Kagami-” 

“I hate all of you,” Marinette moans. 

“No you don't,” Rose chirps. 

“Definitely not,” Alya agrees. 

“Yeah,” Marinette sighs exasperatedly. Her eyes find Luka’s. His smile had softened, eyes shinning brightly with fondness. Marinette smiles back. “I really really don't.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this was for my best hoe DJ *finger guns but in gay*


End file.
